The specific aims of the proposed research are: (1) Determine whether tactile stimulation produces generalized physiological changes or only changes in heart rate. (2) Determine the subjective effects of touching, i.e., whether this is perceived as relaxing and pleasurable or alarming, and whether touching reduces the perceived aversiveness of painful stimuli in humans. (3) Determine whether touching reduces the frequency of ruminative vomiting in infants and children. (4) Determine whether touching will reduce the avoidance behavior of children who are required to undergo medical diagnostic or treatment procedures which they find frightening or painful. In Experiment I and II the effects of touching will be compared to the effects of a placebo treatment (alpha biofeedback) in normal adults. Several physiological variables (EMG, electrodermal activity, respiration, and heart rate) plus self-reports of subjective reactions will be measured both at rest and when subjects imerse their hand in ice water to cause pain. In Experiment II the effects of touching on the eating behavior and the frequency of rumination and regurgitation will be examined in 6 childhood ruminators. An experimental design will be used in which this treatment is put into effect and then briefly discontinued to demonstrate the effects of treatment on the problem behavior. Experiment IV will examine the fear-reducing properties of touching in children who face a feared medical diagnostic procedure (rectal motility testing). The compliance with treatment, attendance at subsequent appointments, and amount of crying will be compared in children who are given extra touching versus others who are treated routinely.